


Take Me to Church

by MusicalFangirl00193



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: And I didn't like any of the other options for today, I was watching one of the shorts on the Kingsman Vudu content, M/M, Since Thanksgiving is only an American thing, So I wrote this since I didn't have a National Day planned for today, about the fighting and stuff in the movie, anyway, hope you enjoy this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: When Harry Hart is shot, he believes he deserves it. Until his redemption comes in the form of Eggsy Unwin





	Take Me to Church

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where the title for this came from, I absolutely hate the song, but it's the only thing that fit. Oh well, no relation to the song.

While he was in the church, Harry didn’t feel anything but the thrill of the fight, the rush of adrenaline that made him such a good Kingsman. He didn’t hear Merlin in his ear, he didn’t think of the fight he’d had with Eggsy, which just seconds before had been weighing heavily on his mind, he didn’t think of anything beyond the person in front of him, and whoever he could get his hands on next.

When Harry was surrounded by nothing but dead bodies he looked around the room, horrified by the sight. He stumbled out of the building, only to be greeted by Richmond Valentine, his friend with the sharp prosthetics, and a gun pointed directly at his head.

When Valentine shoots Harry, he’s almost grateful, because he’s done terrible things in his life, but this has to be the worst thing he’s ever done.

Except for his fight with Eggsy, Harry thinks as he stares at the sky before blacking out.

* * *

“Are you alright, Harry?” the woman, who had introduced herself as Ginger, asked.

“I feel like something’s missing,” Harry murmured, setting aside the pencil he’d been sketching with. “I just don’t know what,” he stared at what he’d just drawn. “Or perhaps it’s a who.”

“Did you remember anything else?” Ginger asked. “Maybe I could look for him for you.”

“No,” Harry murmured, looking at the picture. “I didn’t remember anything else.”

* * *

When the two men entered the room, Harry couldn’t take his eyes off the younger of the two. “It’s you,” he breathed softly, moving to cup the man’s cheek in one hand. “I almost thought I’d imagined you.”

“Harry,” the boy breathed, melting into Harry’s touch. “God, I thought you were dead.”

“Ginger says that I was, for a little bit at least,” Harry pulled the boy in for a hug. He fit like he was made to be held by Harry. “I’m so sorry, my boy. I didn’t mean to leave you.”

The boy pulled back, looking up at Harry, taking in his expression thoughtfully. “You don’t remember me, do you?” he murmured.

“Not really,” Harry said regretfully. “Not your name, but I know your face, and I know you’ve been in my dreams every night since I woke up here.”

“You really know how to romance a guy, don’t you, Harry?” the boy laughed, wiping his eyes. “Eggsy, my name is Eggsy.”

“Eggsy,” Harry breathed, his memory flooding back to him. “Eggsy, my dear boy, I can’t believe I ever forgot you.”

Eggsy laughed wetly again. “Ginger said it was one of the side-effects from the process that kept you alive after you got shot. I’d rather you be alive and have no idea who I am than be dead and remember everything.”

“Well I’m here now,” Harry pulled Eggsy back in for a hug and pressed a kiss to the top of the other’s head. “I’m not leaving you again.”

“You promise?” Eggsy asked into Harry’s chest.

“I promise,” Harry nodded. “For as long as it’s within my power, I’ll never leave you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
